


Descontrole

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heartbreak, Multi, Rant
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Ele gostava de me fazer perguntas...





	Descontrole

Você tinha o costume de me fazer perguntas.

— O que você pensa sobre o amor?

— Quais são suas expectativas para o futuro?

— Quais são seus pensamentos a respeito de Sócrates?

Na maior parte das vezes, eram questões ligeiramente idiotas que, no fim, me deixavam acordada a noite inteira pensando em uma resposta mais verdadeira. Eu não me preocuparia com elas se não fosse você a fazê-las — tinha uma necessidade quase vital de satisfazer todas as suas dúvidas. Então, toda vez que elas vinham, eu pedia tempo e perdia uma noite de sono pensando, chegando no dia seguinte com um discurso filosófico pronto, que sempre te fazia rir e te deixava satisfeito.

Pronto. Eu estava satisfeita também.

As perguntas sempre vinham no meio de uma conversação aleatória, e nunca tinham nada a ver com o assunto em questão — você sabia que eu nunca as responderia na hora, então sorria como quem sabia de tudo e voltava ao assunto anterior como se nada tivesse acontecido... Mas eu não estava mais prestando atenção: lá estava minha mente queimando em cima de um único ponto outra vez. Por muitas vezes me perguntei se era lerda por nunca conseguir respondê-las na hora ou se simplesmente não as respondia para impressionar você com uma resposta melhor, mas realmente fez diferença, uma única vez?

É óbvio hoje que você fazia aquilo apenas como uma diversão sádica — você dominava minha mente quando estava por perto, e usava as perguntas para dominá-la quando eu estava longe. E mesmo que eu já soubesse disso na época, lá no fundo, eu não me importava de acordar cheia de olheiras e estar sempre cansada só para te satisfazer. Acredite, eu teria feito muito mais...

Se eu sentisse que você não estava só brincando...

Se eu não estivesse me sentindo estranhamente solitária, mesmo ao seu lado...

Se...

Se...

Eu nunca soube.

É estranho pensar nisso hoje. A pergunta mais difícil que você me fez foi a única que eu respondi na hora. Talvez estivesse engasgada com tudo o que estava sentindo, talvez estivesse cansada do café que me colocava de pé todos os dias, talvez estivesse simplesmente cheia de só receber perguntas e mais perguntas, e nunca conseguir o que eu queria. Sou humana, e eu tinha expectativas, guardadas e alimentadas dentro do meu peito como bichos ferozes. Aquele foi o dia em que eu os soltei.

—O que você entende por ser normal?

O que é ser normal? Não existe ser normal. Existe ser humano. Ser humano não é normal... Nós fazemos loucuras, insanidades e cometemos erros, choramos por bobagens e sorrimos para tragédias, rimos de desgraças e nos irritamos por besteiras. Nós defendemos pessoas que não precisamos defender e espezinhamos quem mais precisa de nossa ajuda. Apontamos o dedo para os nossos iguais sem notar que compartilhamos os mesmos defeitos, e damos tantos conselhos, mas sempre terminamos caindo nas nossas próprias armadilhas. É tão interessante, mas nós, humanos, não somos normais. Eu não sou normal por te amar do jeito que amo.

_Eu gostaria de ser normal._

Nunca vou me esquecer da sua expressão quando eu respondi. Cada palavra que eu dizia parecia atacar você diretamente, e eu via sua barreira caindo. Eu assisti, neste pequeno discurso, os seus fiapos de muralha desabarem — talvez, só talvez, eu estivesse me tornando forte. Mas definitivamente, eu me cansara.

Você não disse mais nada depois daquele dia.

As perguntas cessaram, e logo depois, você cessou também.

E eu ainda não me tornei normal.

Você tinha o costume de me fazer perguntas... E hoje, eu me surpreendo por quase sentir falta delas. Daqueles fantasmas de sentimento, apenas, mas que me satisfizeram por tanto tempo. Por aquela expectativa de que um dia você fosse me fazer a única pergunta que eu queria ouvir... Mas ao invés disso, você fez a única pergunta cuja resposta não queria escutar.

Você tinha o costume de me fazer perguntas...

É. Era um bom costume.

Passar bem, querido.


End file.
